Dying Matchsticks
by Seito
Summary: With a quick strike, burning bright and dying fast, matchsticks are short lived. The dumping ground for my snips and bits of my tumblr fics. Ch5: KHR/Danny Phantom CH6: Reborn vs Toaster. Irie Shoichi was a dead man walking. Ch7: Tsuna plus cats equal cute. Ch8: TYL!Yamamoto & TYL!Gokudera, even a storm can shelter rain. Ch9: Study hard Tsuna! Or else
1. Reap What You Sow

This is just the dumping ground for all my tumblr ficlets that aren't long enough to really make into a proper oneshot. This is for the gen related prompts.

For **sakhyu**

Who requested: Giotto reincarnated as Tsuna and 'You reap what you sow?'

* * *

Giotto had a love and hate relationship with Vongola. In many ways, it was his pride and joy. In many ways, it was his greatest failure.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions. Giotto knew that very well.

400 years.

400 years of bloodshed, of tears, of watching his dream twist and turn into the very monster that Giotto had sought to protect people from. He watched his beloved Vongola become the kingpin in crime, watched the wars they fought, the sins they had committed. This was not what he had dreamed.

' _This is the destiny of the successor to the Vongola.'_

 **No more.**

' _If you wish for great power, you must be prepared to inherit our great history.'_

Giotto clenched his fists, pushing aside his brown (no longer golden) hair. He ignored the ghostly images of the previous Vongola bosses and pinned his (former) mirror image with a sharp glare.

Coldly as his brown eyes stared into his former orange, Giotto said, "If you want me to inherit such mistakes, then I will destroy Vongola instead."

Come hell or high water, it was high time for the master to put down the rabid dog. Vongola would return to its roots or it would burn with Giotto.

Across from him, his ghostly counterpart smiled.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Inheritance

For **zwow-okatu**

Who requested: "you died and left me six research labs that operate in international waters and I'm kind of scared to find out why keeping them out there was a stipulation of the will"

From: the Inheritance Prompts

* * *

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, seriously hoping that this was all a dream and that he would wake up soon. He opened his eyes and to his dismay, the innocent looking document and the very scary looking lawyer were still sitting in front him.

Said scary looking lawyer (Reborn his mind hissed at him, reminding him) twisted his curly sideburns, waiting patiently for Tsuna to stop mentally flailing.

"Do you understand?" Reborn intoned, bored.

"You're telling me that Timoteo-jii left me six research labs in international waters?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yes," Reborn, said.

"And they absolutely have to stay out there. While I'm not required to maintain their upkeep, there are funds in place to do so and Timoteo-jii would like it if I kept a _personal_ interest?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yes."

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut once more and whimpered. He had a very bad feeling about this. Why was it a stipulation of the will that the labs had to stay out in international waters? What on earth was there even six labs to beginning with?! Just what did Timoteo-jii sign Tsuna up for?

"What exactly is out there?" Tsuna asked, afraid of the answer.

Reborn tilted his head. "That would require a trip out of there. A helicopter is waiting."

A helicopter-! Of course.

Hours later, after flying across stretches of open sea, with Tsuna nervously bouncing, Reborn announced. "We're here."

Tsuna peered out the window and gaped. "Is that an island?!" he shrieked. Reborn had just told him earlier that this was all open ocean.

"Where else would we have put six research labs?" Reborn retorted. "It had to be a man-made island so no one country could claim sovereignty to it as multiple countries' scientists are working here."

Tsuna knew better than to speak ill of the dead, but Timoteo-jii was clearly insane.

The helicopter landed and Tsuna hesitantly climbed out. Just as his feet touched the ground, the ground shook. Tsuna turned around and then screamed, "HIIIIIEEEE! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Towering over the building they had just landed on, a large mammal walked by. Its long neck stretched like a giraffe, its thick trunk like legs stomping, shaking the ground.

" _Paraceratherium,_ " Reborn said, not at all fazed by the appearance of a giant monster. "The extinct genus of the hornless rhinoceros. Thought to be one of the largest terrestrial mammals that has ever existed. Easily 6 meters tall, over 15 tones heavy. They lived about 34–23 million years ago."

"Then why is it here now?!" Tsuna shrieked. Wait, wait. Research labs, international waters, multiple countries involved, those dinosaur books that Timoteo-jii kept in his house.

"Are they trying to clone extinct animals here?" Tsuna asked horrified. Why on earth would Timoteo-jii leave him an island of extinct animals and why did anyone think it was a good idea to clone said extinct animals?!

"Of course," Reborn said. "Welcome to Raika Island."

* * *

Cookies if you catch the reference ;3


	3. Back to Back

For **cowardlyoctopus**

Who requested some Reborn and Tsuna interaction.

* * *

So many words. Lines and lines of words and Tsuna was sick of looking at them. No one ever told him that being Decimo would involve so much paperwork. No wonder Giotto looked at him with such pity.

Stretching, Tsuna leaned back, feeling Reborn's rigid posture supporting him. They were sitting back to back, Reborn focusing on cleaning his guns and Tsuna on the paperwork.

"Tsuna," Reborn said, annoyed.

Tsuna laughed, resting his eyes. "You're a good support."

* * *

I really like the idea of them having each other's backs.

Please leave a review on your way out.


	4. As the World Turns to Ash

For this tumblr prompt:

for your otp thing: who dies and who destroys a whole city in grief

* * *

The day Reborn dies, the world burns.

No one quite understands. They see Reborn and Tsuna's relationship and think that it is Tsuna who is Reborn's leash, the one holding back the monster who could (if he had desired it) take over the world.

No one sees that Reborn is Tsuna's ground, his pillar of support. In order for a star to shine, it needs a black night sky shine against. Tsuna has always been able to go so far, able to shine so bright because Reborn believes in him. Without Reborn, Tsuna falls and falls, like Icarus.

The day Reborn dies, the world burns.

No one sees it coming.

* * *

I think about their relationship a lot.


	5. Ghost Hunter

For anon who requested a KHR/Danny Phantom crossover.

Never written anything for DP before.

* * *

"Wait," Tsuna said. "Daemon is a ghost, right?"

"He falls under the description of one," Gokudera said.

"Kufufu I suppose that would be accurate," Mukuro said.

"Right, new plan," Tsuna said. He pulled out a silver thermos. "We'll just catch him with this."

-.-.-Five Minutes Later-.-.-

Reborn stared at the silver thermos. If he hadn't just seen it, he would have never believed a thermos was capable of sucking and containing a ghost. Reborn had seen a lot as a hitman in a mafia that used rainbow colored flames, but a thermos capable of holding a ghost?

"Tsuna," Reborn said with grit teeth. "What is this?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. "Remember when we had to write to a penpal when we first entered middle school to improve our English?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"My penpal was Danny Fenton who lived in Amity Park. His parents are professional ghost hunters and he sent me this thermos," Tsuna said. "He swore it worked."

Tsuna looked at the silver thermos that rattled and shrugged. "I figured what do we got to lose? I'm just as surprised as you that it worked."

Go figure.


	6. Reborn Vs Toaster

For Flubi on tumblr:

Reborn getting surprised by the toaster, Tsuna sees it. Up to you what happens next I guess!

* * *

Reborn getting surprised by the toaster, Tsuna sees it. Up to you what happens next I guess!

Irie Shoichi was a dead man walking. Possibly Spanner as well.

Reborn could admit, he wasn't exactly functioning that well that morning. He had just come back a three week long mission, running on bare minimum sleep. All he wanted was a cup of coffee. He had entered the kitchen, when there was a burst of actual fire and actual explosion of confetti followed by a soft 'ding' and Reborn reacted on reflex, shooting bullets into the target.

It was followed by a bright flash and Reborn instantly turned readying to fire another barrage before coming face to face with Tsuna who was holding a camera.

"The poor toaster," Tsuna remarked. "What on earth did it do to deserve that?"

Reborn's eyes flickered to his first target. Lying there broken into pieces was indeed the kitchen toaster. Who on earth would rig the toaster to toast with actual fire and confetti once it was done cooking?!

Tsuna snagged the piece of toast, still smiling. "Get some rest Reborn." He left without another word, leaving Reborn standing there, trying to compute what had happened.

Then it clicked that Tsuna had been holding a camera.

Shit. His student had blackmail on him. (He ignored the swell of pride that Tsuna had blackmail on him). Reborn growled and stalked off.

He had some scientists to shoot.


	7. Cat Lover

For **headt-ilt**

prompt that Tsuna has cats, and he's found by Reborn and/or his guardians with the cats sprawled on him, sleeping? and then them joining in maybe?

* * *

As a child, Tsuna had always hated dogs. It was that evil, evil Chihuahua from next door that sealed the deal in Tsuna's mind that all dogs were evil and cats were superior. So Tsuna had, at a young age, gone around and befriended as many stray cats as he could. Some followed him home, others were content to come and go.

Nana found the entire thing adorable and bought all the cat food that Tsuna wanted to feed his new friends.

Soon the Sawada Household gained a secondary name, the Cat House. Other kids grew curious as to why there were always cats around the Sawada house. The brave ones strayed in like one of the cats, curious.

"Huh, so this is where Takeshi has gone," Tsuyoshi said. He had come searching for his son, noticing that Takeshi was returning home far later each day.

Nana laughed as she looked over to where Tsuna, Takeshi and a pile of cats were playing with yarn and feathers. She spotted Hibari hiding in the bushes, still too afraid to come close it seemed. "It's cute," she said. "Don't worry. We try to make sure all the cats that come here have their shots."

Tsuyoshi shrugged. "As long as Takeshi is having fun."

Years later when Reborn arrived in Namimori, he made a promise to shot Iemitsu for the lack of information. He looked at his future student who was sleeping under a pile of cats in the warm sun and grumbled about not being told anything about _cats_.

He tilted his head, observing the scene. "It is pretty cute, I suppose."


	8. Suffocation

For anon on tumblr

TYL!Yamamoto & TYL!Gokudera, even a storm can shelter rain.

* * *

 **Suffocation (43. "I feel like I can't breathe.")**

"I feel like I can't breathe."

Hayato lit up a cigarette and inhaled. The heat filled his lungs as he blew out a puff of smoke. "A bit late to be having regrets," he said, leaning back against the bar. Tsuna had sent him when Takeshi hadn't returned on time. Hours of searching the city, Hayato had found his fellow Guardian here, at this hole in wall bar.

Hayato stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the bloodstains that covered Takeshi head from toe. None of it was Takeshi's blood, of course. He was too good to let himself get injured so frivolously. But the normally cheerful and friendly idiot was gone, his smile vanished and in its place, a frigid cold that Hayato rarely saw.

Takeshi swished his glass, staring down at the amber colored scotch and said nothing. The silence between them, somber and heavy.

Finally, Hayato had enough. He grabbed Takeshi's glass and place it on the other side of him, out of Takeshi's reach. "Come on baseball idiot," Hayato said, choosing the nickname he hadn't called Takeshi in years. "Let's get you home."

Takeshi took in a deep breath, once and twice. The corners of his mouth twisted upward. "Thanks, Hayato."


	9. Study Hard, Tsuna!

for anon on tumblr

* * *

Tsuna's head hit the table with a soft 'thud'. "I just don't understand," he moaned.

Math was stupid. When was he ever going to need math in real life? Why was math so far? As far Tsuna was concerned, math was an evil thing created to torture students.

(Huh, might be why Reborn liked it so much.)

Standing on the table, reading Tsuna's work, Reborn clucked his tongue. "This is still wrong, Dame-Tsuna."

"I thought so," Tsuna said. He lifted his head before letting it fall again with another thud.

Reborn scoffed and handed back Tsuna's paper, whipping a whiteboard to go over the lesson once more. "I'm going to explain it one last time. If it doesn't sink in, I will teach my special method."

"Special method?" Tsuna asked hopefully. Anything to make math easier.

Reborn dumped dynamite on the table. "Yes, I call it trial by fire."

Damnit.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
